


金枝

by GertrudEunikeLevkin



Series: Lacrymosa [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe-Totalitarian Society, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/F, Female Obi-Wan POV, Female Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan are not one person, I just want to write a pwp but go too far to my own expect, M/M, Republic ceased to exist except in name, Vader and Anakin are twins, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertrudEunikeLevkin/pseuds/GertrudEunikeLevkin
Summary: 在即将被投放到地狱时，到底要怎么来表述那些从来都不存在的罪过？
Relationships: Female Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker Jr., Female Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader Jr., Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Lacrymosa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805125
Kudos: 8





	金枝

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citrushe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drowning to Death.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081267) by [Citrushe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe). 



> 借用了阿mei的《Drowning to Death》和《Something Wrong》的一些背景设定，也可以说是《DtD》的续写
> 
> 只丢个开头，蜗牛速度更，毕竟always还没翻译完还要上课
> 
> 实验性写作，老规矩，很病很ooc
> 
> 二代vo与ao，大概会是个he……吧
> 
> 警告：本文所有观点与现实生活政治历史无关，且我不拥有这些人物

0.  
克里兹老师不止一次说过她有多么幸运，在这个年代，Omega想找到一份合适的兼职并不容易，何况这个omega是一个刚刚年满十八岁的、无依无靠的女高中生，因此她第一次把这个消息告诉这位年近半百的女老师时，她反应之激烈几乎出乎少女的意料——她知道Alpha们对Omega独自外出有着本能的担忧，也知道法律迄今为止为Omega们缠上多少层枷锁，但真正黑暗的时代距今已经过去了几十年，真的会有人用强制手段来终结一个柔软无辜的羔羊的一生吗？

克里兹老师摸着她的头，下巴冷峻的线条显得有些苦，她语重心长地询问了女学生雇主家庭的信息，这一下少女答得支支吾吾、冷汗淋漓，看着克里兹老师眉头优雅的曲线紧皱成尖锐的弧度，末了女士欲言又止，在办公室里踱了几个来回，叹了口气，然后坐回她的座位上，拨弄着一个缝得极为精巧的荷包，少女曾在金老师那里看过一个一模一样的荷包，听有门路的学姐说，这来自一位早已辞职的老师，所有个人资料早已不正常地消失在就连谣言都已不复存在的世界中，显而易见，又是一个进了金笼子的omega。

克里兹老师说，欧碧婉，我知道你需要很多钱，也知道你自小从孤儿院里长大，可对于这个世界你又有多少认知呢？如果你并不是被上帝选中的那个人，那么世界上唯一将归咎于你的罪只是不甘平庸。我可以资助你两万信用点，至少在大学的四年内都不用再畏惧贫穷的滋味，即使如此，你还是要前往那个你根本就查不到任何切实信息的家庭吗？

两万信用点，在这个极度通货紧缩的年代，价值又何止一个少女四年的青春，它意味着红粉香氛的诱惑，海天广角的辽阔，更重要的是，当一个Omega遭遇一生中最难堪的束缚时，至少穷尽一切积蓄，还能再从炼狱中脱身，给自己一个重新开始的机会。中学教师的工资并不高，这位女老师或许要再过二十年才能攒出同样的积蓄，她愿意把这笔昂贵的积蓄全部交给少女，难道仅仅是因为她与那个二十年前便消失得无影无踪的男人拥有同样的姓氏？

欧碧婉·肯诺比在斯图绒的孤儿院长大，她无亲无故，抚养她长大的是伟大的银河共和国，长大以后理当以一个福利儿应该尽的本分来回馈社会。牵着她的手走过人生十八年道路的是一次次更替早已记不清面容的保育阿姨和老师，当她举办完成人礼的那一刻开始，开始还能寄希望于法律的规定，借由自己还未申请大学的缘故来延迟被拉去强制婚配的机会，结果不到一周的时间内，新福利法、国安法与婚姻法修正案接连通过，这时候她才终于意识到提前凋谢是昙花注定的命运，当那些有父母的Omega在父母的庇佑下还可以享受成年后结婚前最后几年自由生活时，她不得不开始惊慌地寻找一切可以让她解脱的出路，在内心深处，她把自己放得很高，因此不可能心甘情愿地接受一位善良人倾家荡产的资助，但一个将要渴死的沙漠旅行者只有生存一条路，最先应当放弃的便是尊严。

1.  
什么是尊严？

是被禁止的语言。

在孤儿院附属小学时，共和国派来义务教育的老师握着他们的手的触感一直蔓延到混沌又温暖的脑子里，将《人权宣言》标上读音，配上插图，一个单词一个单词地教他们读，他们或许不认得别的思想家，但一定认得卢梭，因为那个戴着金边单片镜，有着柔软金发和淡色胡须的老师认认真真地对他们说"尊严就是人生而平等"，而欧碧婉是那个当时被他抱在怀里咯咯笑着听完全程的幸运儿，不到两天时间之内此人便立即被撤走，打破了上一位已经坟前长青的"背叛者"的免职速度纪录，那天所有孩子都带着不符合年龄的沉重望着窗外，折一束白菊花。

上一次发生类似的事件时，平日几乎不来学校的Alpha校长用对待犯人的语气恐吓着他们："我们让维达上将亲自审判了这个传播民主派思想的人，两千三百八十一个上议院的人民亲自见证他的死刑！"于是孩子们早已冷却的泪水在死亡的冰冷中凝固了。而这一次来到同一个讲台上的却是一个新的面孔，自称是他们的新校长，被送上审判席的是昔日那个恐怖的Alpha前校长，死前脸上只有仪态尽失的哀求，而非那个戴着金边眼镜的，眼里有着淡淡忧郁的omega老师。他们当中有人不怕死地问后者还能否回来授课，被马上喝止着住了嘴，从此之后再也无人敢提此事。

是被忘却的历史。

被誉为科洛桑第一中学最特立独行的老师奎刚·金，华发丛生，抚摸着荷包的眼神永远带着沉痛的怀念。彼时欧碧婉·肯诺比是高一六班的政治课代表，某一次在办公室里帮助批改完作业上对于宪法和人民的解释后，提出这样的问题：如果原力之神认同六种性别与不同的智慧生命之间存在的差异会成为区别对待的合法依据，并且借由神圣的法律之口来巩固这种维持社会稳定基石的合法性，为何这些年来永远不乏秩序的挑战者，试图违背神的旨意？

奎刚·金反过来问她：如果差异是存在的，那么是否有一部分人的存在天生就是为了受苦？你既然知道永远都过不上和你暂时还不存在的丈夫一样的生活，那么有限努力的意义又在何处？你们现在学习的权利不是平白无故得来的，可那些前辈为你们争取这些权利时，要的不是你们固步自封，甘于现状……不应当再说了，我在二十年前曾亲眼目睹过符合你的一切疑问的事件，事实证明，再多的桀骜不驯都对此无能为力……

是身处绝境时，依然不放弃斗争的毅力。

一直以来以全优成绩顺利毕业的欧碧婉，还没来得及站定看清楚别墅中的Omega主人的模样，曲线救国地开展自己的一番宏伟事业，便被迅速敲晕了拖走，被尖锐的地板撞得冒着金星的眼睛看见全身素白的劫持者一言不发地将帕尔帕廷总统口中"祖国未来的希望"像扔工业废料一样扔到地上，她只能隐约感受到一双漆黑的靴子冒着冷气像一根石柱一般隔着麻布刺激着她的头皮，过去跟希瑞开玩笑幻想自己被人绑架时，要像电影里的绝地武士一般佯装惊恐，待那人不注意时，直捣黄龙踢爆反派的裤裆。而现实几乎不需要任何说明就将她击败了，那个Alpha男人似乎挥了挥手，让刚才拖着她前来的白衣服军人将她从快要窒息的黑暗中解救出来。而她在那些冰冷到像刑具一样的搀扶中，意料之中地发现自己的腿已经全然瘫软。

最最重要的是，它是一种很容易便可以被放弃，但不知道何时才能被再次拿回的东西。

她跪不下来，又站不起来，眼前的人带着头盔，这种熟悉又陌生的恐怖完全压倒了她理智的神识，全国上下已经全面覆盖无线全息电视网络，没人不认得这具头盔属于谁，没人不能体会到帕尔帕廷终身总统无数次出行时一定要他侍立在身侧的意图。有人说自前十年为分界线，这个带着头盔的死神的外壳之下已经换了内芯，但他们代表的同样都是绝对的威压，那么是不是同一个人还有什么意义？漆黑的死神让仆从为她端来一张椅子，显然她就要被审判了，她是无罪的，在即将被投放到地狱时，到底要怎么来表述那些从来都不存在的罪过？

死神开口:“欧碧婉·肯诺比，若非亲眼见到你的外表，你恐怕不能活着走出这个囚笼。”

女孩还在瘫软的状态，意识中仅有生存的那一部分被小小地唤醒，她想说她来的时候以为这里是走向光明的契机，却不知道达斯维达与此处豪宅有何联系，临走之前，克里兹老师告诉她，如果有困难，去找隔壁的阿米达拉女士，而她却天真又自负地选择先敲开雇主的门……

维达的呼吸装置此刻却没有发出电视中那种嘶嘶嘶的宛如垂死之人的呼吸声，如果抛去被电流扭曲得不真实的部分，他的声音几乎算得上年轻稚嫩。

“我查过母亲的亲戚关系，甚至为此拔掉了斯图绒的那些该死的陈年顽疾，最接近的一次结果告诉我，当时逃出来的应该还有他的姨表姐那一支，但早在四十六年前，他们在边缘星系喀尔柯惹恼了当地的地头龙，一家七口全部被杀……”

这段话念得还没有帕尔帕廷的官方致辞有感情，维达说话时几乎没有任何多余的动作，头盔遮盖了他可能唯一在动的嘴，他看上去就像个机器人一般。

“那么你,欧碧婉·肯诺比……为什么是肯诺比？如果并不是福利院的人随便给你取的姓氏，世界上怎么会有第二个肯诺比？”

tbc.


End file.
